Chloramphencol Capsules at 250 mg strength for Clinical Use Ingredient Quantity per Unit Chloramphenicol, USP Powder 1 255 mg Lactose, Anhydrous, NF 56.85 mg Sodium Lauryl Sulfate, NF 3.15 mg Total Powder Weight 2 315 mg Capsule, Pink Opaque #2 60 mg Gross weight 375 mg 1 2% overage added to formulation 2 Value derived from pre formulation work Except Controlled Room Temperature (20?C to 25?C), all other processing conditions will be usual pharmaceutical manufacturing operations. Active ingredient for this project will be provided by the NCI. It should be noted that the capsule color may vary depending on the available Capsule Shell.